Miles Apart SMJ
by Candlelight Chaos
Summary: it's been 6 years since Otaru left Lime and the others... How's life without him? What about Lime?... read to find out... kinda sad... r&R please! thanks... :)


Lime/Otaru oneshot fic… please just read and review! Thanks. I have another story that's similar to this fic except it's a ranma fic… I wanted to just change the characters of that fic to saber marionette j's characters but I realized that I couldn't do that… you'll know why if you try reading that fic. So I decided to make a SMJ fic similar to that but using SMJ characters and situations (doi!) haha… anyways… kinda sad… read on.

"Miles Apart SMJ"

Candlelight Chaos

Lime's P.O.V.:

I'm Lime… 22 years of age… It's been 6 years since Otaru left us. In that 6 years I grew up… I matured. I'm no longer the child people used to know. I'm a whole different person. I was forced to grow up the day Otaru left us. Cherry, Bloodberry, and I were forced to live on our own. We tried to move on without him. And they did… except for me. I still couldn't accept the fact that he's gone. I still can't… I didn't understand why he had to leave us. I still don't… It was so hard for me. And it still is… A lot of things changed in the 6 years he's been gone. Let's start of with Hanagata… He was a wreck when he found out that Otaru had run away. It was funny of how much he used to hate Otaru and suddenly becoming gay and turned out to love him instead. I don't hate Hanagata for being like that… In fact I was quite amused at how his hatred turned to pure unconditional love. Although he did turn out to become one of our rivals for Otaru's affections. He was irritating then… but when I saw him crying because of Otaru leaving us. I couldn't help but hug him… I felt his pain. I knew how he felt… of losing someone you love… That's why I cried with him. I stayed with Hanagata that night. We slept in each other's embrace, searching for comfort in one another. Don't get me wrong… I don't like Hanagata in that way… same with him. It was more of like friends confiding in each other… looking for comfort in one another's embrace. Since Otaru left, Hanagata became a good friend of ours. Honestly… he's actually my best friend now that you think about it. He's boy crazy now… he's funny. And I'm glad he's happy now. And believe me… I do try to be happy… but in my heart… I know I'm not. I'm still waiting for the day of his return… but I'm starting to lose hope…

Bloodberry on the other hand took Otaru's departure pretty hard as well… She did love him too. You all know that… We all do. But unlike me and Hanagata… She didn't cry. She refused to cry. We all know that Bloodberry's a strong girl. She doesn't like being weak and vulnerable. So she showed her anger through violence. She would usually beat up someone and she got pissed off pretty quick during those days. She also hurt herself sometimes. It was hard for her to accept that Otaru was gone. It took her a year to finally accept it. Now she's doing great! She's always out with Panther though. They're both such tomboys. It's funny to see them together. Like best friends… Bloodberry seems to be happy now. Although… She still can't seem to get along with Hanagata… They're totally the opposite.. It's kinda funny… but yeah… Bloodberry's doing fine now. She's happy.

Cherry… She took Otaru's disappearance pretty bad too… Although she showed it in a different way… She became quiet. She didn't cry either… she was just… quiet. Almost emotionless except for her rare comforting smiles sometimes when I cry. Cherry rarely talked to anyone then. She only talked to others only if needed and only when I cry during the night… She was our mother. She tried to be strong for us but, I saw right through her. After 2 years of being silent, she met someone that made her get over Otaru. Ryu appeared… he started courting Cherry… and now they're happily married. I know… we're just marionettes… but we're different. We feel emotions. Like real women… Like real human beings… That's what makes us different. Being a marionette is also one of the reasons why he left us… And I hated him for that… yet I still loved him… I still do…

I took Otaru's departure really hard. I couldn't understand why he had to leave. I kept on crying… I kept asking myself why… He left me a note… saying that he loved me… out of the 3 of us, I was the one he loved as a lover not as a daughter or a sibling… but then now… now that I think about it… I'm starting to believe that it was all lies. If he loved me he wouldn't have run away. He would've stayed… here… here with me… I guess I just wasn't enough reason for him to stay… Or maybe… Maybe it was me who drove him away? Because… because I'm a marionette… I hate myself because I'm a marionette. I don't want to be a marionette. Because to most… we are just robots… machines… something to throw away once we're too old. A thing… not a human being… but only a thing… maybe that was what Otaru saw in us… we were just things… It's funny that after 6 years… I still can't get over him. Everyone's moved on except for me… I try to pretend… to show everyone that I'm ok now and that I'm happy. But deep inside… I know I'm not… I want him back and everyday I would somehow hope that when I wake up, I'll see his face smiling down upon me… but every time I do… I only see our dirty ceiling… no Otaru to greet me a good morning… I'm starting to lose hope now… maybe it is time to give up… Otaru no baka… where are you? Otaru…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Otaru's P.O.V.:

Lime… I wonder how you're doing these past 6 years? Are you ok? Are you with some other guy now? I hope not… I'll come back someday… just not now… please don't lose hope in me Lime… please wait for me… I promise you, I'll be back there to where you are… Just not now… I'm not ready to face you yet. I needed to go away because I thought that I would be happier without you. But I was wrong… I tried to live a different life. But… It just wasn't the same. I realized I want to go back… But, I need to gather up my courage first… to face you and the others once again. I'm not ready to see your reaction once you see me again after 6 years. I'm not ready… I'm afraid that you'll push me away. I wanted to get away from you Lime. I was falling in love with you every passing minute. And I couldn't accept the fact that I was falling for a marionette… after all… marionettes are only machines… robots. But now that I think about it… I was wrong. You aren't just a marionette. You were different. You had emotions… and I bet I hurt you when I left didn't I? I'm so sorry Lime… Now that I think about it… I could've just stayed. I realized that I should've just accepted you for who you really are. You accepted me for who I really was and I should've done the same thing for you. That was my mistake… I was too selfish. I didn't think about your feelings. I'm so sorry Lime… I hope that someday you'll find it in your heart to forgive me. I just hope that you haven't lost faith in me yet. I will be back… Just not now, no matter how much I need you now… Not yet… But, one thing's for sure… You'll always be in my heart… even if we're miles apart… I'll always love you Lime… God… I'd do anything just to be with you once again… Just like the old times… I'd give up anything just to have another day with you again. But now just isn't the right time. Just wait for me… We'll be together again someday Lime… I promise… You're always in my heart no matter what… But for now I'll have to stay away… We're miles apart but I still love you… I always have… I still do… and I always will… I love you Lime… Just… wait for me… Lime…

THE END

Author's Notes:

The ending was similar to what Ranma said in my "Miles Apart" Ranma fic. Anyways… hope you guys liked that. Sorry if it was kinda messed up but I'm really trying my best here and I know this didn't exactly happen but it's my fic right? So… please just review and no flames please… thanks… Sorry for the sad ending and all Lime/Otaru fans out there… I'm really sorry… but believe me I'm a big Lime/Otaru fan too… I just wanted to try something different since most of my fics has happy endings and it does say that Otaru will come back someday… I'll just leave it to your imaginations on what happens to them in the end… hehe… anyways… thanks for your time!

Candlelight Chaos


End file.
